Home For Christmas
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD . PURE 100 Skate! Christmas love! Very Fluffy but who cares. Started out as two chapters but grew to three. Now Complete! NEW! Sequel Wedding Suprises is now uploaded!
1. A Present for Kate

**_Sawyer and Kate are off the island. Christmas time. Sequel Comming soon!_**

**A present for Kate**

Sawyer and Kate had been living together now since they got rescued from the island. It had been 4 months since they had been rescued and they were about to have their 1st Christmas off the island.

"Mornin Freckles" Sawyer said from the doorway.

"How long have you been up?" Kate said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well when a mans got a lady at Christmas he cant go getting her nothing can he?" He asked smiling.

"Oohhhh gimmie gimmie!" Shouted Kate, suddenly she was very awake.

"Ah ah ah! Not Christmas just yet shortcake" He said.

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee?" She whined.

"Nope!" he said climbing back into bed.

"Just think its our first Christmas off the island." Said Kate "I wonder what everyone's doing?"

"Well no doubt old Jacko and Ana Lulu will be shacked up by now." He said.

"You really think so?" Kate asked.

"Why not?" Sawyer asked "You think just cause I got the star prize he wont settle for the booby prize?" He joked.

"Sawyer!" She laughed "You really think i'm the star prize?"

"Yeah course I do baby" He replied "Cause I always win" He added.

Kate giggled at him, picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"No ya don't! I could beat you at pillow fightin any day!"

"Ah you think so eh?" He replied "Well I just happen to be a black belt in that ancient art"

He picked up a pillow and they ran around the room, hitting each other with the pillows, Sawyer overpowered Kate and she collapsed in a heap on the bed. He started to tickle her as she begged for mercy between laughs.

"If you admit I always win ill let you go!" Sawyer bargained.

"You… Always" Kate struggled to get the words out she was laughing so hard. "W…win!"

"What was that?" Sawyer teased.

"You always win!" She managed to shout out in one breath.

"That's it sweetcheecks!" He said laughing at her, as he lay down beside her.

Kate leaned over him and gave him a kiss before she went to the bathroom.

_Damn that girl sure is the star prize! _Sawyer thought to himself _and she's got one fine ass! _He thought watching her walk out of the room. Typical Sawyer!


	2. An Unexpected Gift

**An unexpected gift**

Kate had been feeling tired and sickly for a week or two now. Sawyer had tried to get her to a doctor but she refused, she promised she would go after Christmas if she still felt ill.

Kate woke up the next morning and decided to go to the doctors. She didn't want anything to ruin her and Sawyers first Christmas together. She didn't want him to think she was worried so she didn't say anything.

"Where ya of to shortcake?" He asked as she got on her coat.

"I just need to get some Christmas shopping done, I need to get something for you so before you ask you cant come!" She said, it wasn't exactly a lie, she did still need to get Sawyer something, she would go after her doctor's appointment.

"Ya better get me something nice freckles" He chuckled "Ill be here when your home."

"I will don't worry." She smiled before leaving the house.

Kate had only just sat down in the doctor's reception before her name was called. She went into see the doctor and explained her symptoms.

"Well ive been feeling sick, especially in the mornings, and i'm just so tired, _all_ the time."

"Well I think I know what you need" He said.

"Already?" she replied shocked.

"Yes, surely you had some idea of your symptoms, Kate" He started "I think we can safely say that your pregnant!"

"Oh my god!" Kate exclaimed, overjoyed.

"I take it this is good news?" He laughed.

"Oh yes!" She smiled.

"Well just to make sure you'll have to do a pregnancy test, ill give you a prescription for one if you want" He said making one out.

"I think I can safely say that ill be seeing you again quite soon." He said handing her the prescription "And have a happy Christmas."

"You too" Said Kate, she couldn't be happier, after all the terrible things that had happened on the island her life was finally going right.

She made her way to the pharmacy and collected the test. She didn't want to wait until she was home, she wanted to keep the result a surprise until Christmas. She went into the public toilets outside the doctors and took the test. She read the back of the packet as she waited;

_The In-the-pink pregnancy test is 99.9 accurate in detecting a pregnancy. Simply follow the instructions inside the pack and a blue line will appear, wait a minute and if that line turns pink, congratulations your pregnant!_

Kate closed her eyes and clutched onto the tiny test in both her hands, she counted down from sixty, letting the last 10 seconds out loud. And then she opened her eyes. PINK! _Yes! _Thought Kate _this is going to be the best Christmas ever!_

She set out into the street in search of a present for Sawyer, whilst looking she wandered into the baby section, looking at all the tiny clothes she would soon be buying. And then she saw it, the perfect present!

She picked a book up of a pile and the title read _So your going to be a daddy?_

Kate paid for the book and headed home, she couldn't think of a better way to break the news.


	3. A Very Merry Christmas

**A Very Merry Christmas**

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" Sawyer nudged Kate from her sleep "Its Christmas!"

Kate sat up grinning broadly, it was finally the day Sawyer would find out he was going to be a daddy.

"Race you downstairs" Kate said jumping out of bed.

"Hey no fair, you got the lead!" Shouted Sawyer running down behind her.

They sat by the tree and opened presents from friends and family, until there were only two left, their gifts to each other.

"You first" Insisted Sawyer, handing her his gift it was in a big box.

"Ok" She said, looking at the tag on the present it read;

_To my darling freckles, Happy Christmas All my love Sawyer x P.S Will ya?_

"Will I what?" She said puzzled after reading the label.

"You'll see" He said, smiling.

Kate opened the box to find, another box. She stared across at Sawyer confused, he simply smiled at her as if he was urging her to continue, so she did and in that box she found… another box.

"This isn't like those tricks kids play when you open box after box till there's nothing there is there?" She said huffily.

"I wouldn't do that to my shortcake now would I?" He laughed, "Just carry on!"

4 boxes later and Kate had got down to a very small wrapped parcel. She ripped the paper off and found a jewellery box. She looked at him questioningly and he whispered softly in her ear "Open it."

Kate opened the box and found the most breathtaking beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Oh Sawyer!" She said, but that was all she said.

Taking the ring from the box and taking her hand he said "So will ya?"

"Of course I will Sawyer!" She exclaimed as he slid the ring onto her finger, and they kissed.

"You still haven't opened your present!" Kate said, breaking away.

"Ok freckles calm down!" He chuckled, taking his present from under the tree.

He looked down at the gift tag just as Kate had done, it said;

_Dear Sawyer, The real presents inside! Love you always Kate xx_

Sawyer wondered why those words had been underlined, but he shrugged it off and opened the box, he lifted out the book and read the title, he didn't speak for a moment and then he said;

"Really? I'm gonna be a daddy?" He beamed.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Oh I get it know!" He said "The real presents inside and Kate underlined!

Clever girl freckles!" He laughed.

"When did you find out?" He asked unable to stop smiling.

"They day I went to buy your present I went to the doctors and he told me, I wanted to keep it as a surprise for Christmas, but it looks like you had a surprise for me too!" She said looking down at her hand.

"I love you Freckles" He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too" She said and they kissed with more love and care than anyone had ever kissed before.

And after that I think its clear that they had a Very Merry Christmas!

**_Ok so it started out as a 2 Chapter story but i thought the ending deserved its own chapter please review! Hope you liked it! Merry christmas to all the LOST fans out there!_**


End file.
